Full Circle
by late.night.stories
Summary: Somehow, someway, we are all connected to one another, and our connections form a Full Circle. Rated M for college setting just to be safe, but it's pretty tame. AU. Multiple pairings. Chapter 1 revised.
1. First Day of Freedom

Set in alternate universe because there is no way I can mimic Masashi Kinomoto's world and do it justice. College setting because there's too much high school stories. I don't own _Naruto_. Masashi Kinomoto does. All respect and credit go to him. Anything you recognize is not mine.

_Edit (02/29/2011): I can't believe I posted the previous version of this chapter as it was. My sincere apologies._

* * *

[Chapter 1: Moving In]

Yamanaka Ino, smart, beautiful, and rich, with a wealthy and comfortable life, was everything everyone sought to become. To outsiders, her life was the very definition of the word perfect, but to Yamanaka Ino, her life was nowhere near as perfect as people deem it to be.

She was the only child of a very affectionate, very indulgent, and overly protective Yamanaka Inoichi; and had, in consequence of her mother's passing, been the only woman in the man's life from a very early period. Her mother had given up her own life for Ino, an act of self-sacrifice to which Yamanaka Ino would forever be indebted. After all, had she chosen to live, she could have produced another child, another Yamanaka Ino. It was for this reason that Ino had always refused to let any other woman be mistress of the Yamanaka household, and made it her mission in life to crush every and all women's dreams of ever becoming it. Many did.

Yamanaka Inoichi was not a man who was hard to love. He had dashing looks, especially dashing for his age. He had long blonde hair at the age where men would start losing theirs and eyes that were the color of the seas, eyes which Ino inherited. Apart from those attractive features, he also held prominent status within the community. He was the youngest man to be the head of Central Intelligence Agency. He seemed perfect, but Yamanaka Ino knew too well of his shortcomings.

Yamanaka Inoichi was very paranoid in regards of her daughter. Perhaps it was his line of work that made him so, but he was always wary of everyone who comes in contact with his daughter. He was a man with many enemies, after all. It was for this reason that he had not hired a nanny to help him raise Ino; instead, he entrusted Ino in the care of Nara Yoshino, the wife of one of his closest friend Nara Shikaku, the chief aide of the President, while he was working. At other times, she was with the wife of his other closest friend, Akimichi Choza, the President's head chef, but usually the two wives would be together, and ultimately, Ino grew up with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.

Apart from his paranoia, Yamanaka Inoichi was also very selfish in regards of his daughter, and it was because of his gentle selfishness that in all of the eighteen years of Ino's existence, she had never been able to stay out past ten, ten-thirty if she begged really hard and if he was in an exceptionally good mood. He always wanted to keep Ino close to him; he had already lost the other woman in his life, after all. He couldn't bear losing another. It was for this reason that he was very reluctant of letting Ino move out to be closer to Konoha University, which was at another part of the country. He jokingly suggested that he should move with her, a suggestion that so appalled the young Yamanaka that she threatened not to attend college at all. That would have suited Inoichi fine had he not realized the importance of higher education.

A consensus was then settled — Ino could move out, if and only if, she lives near Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, the only two boys with whom Inoichi could entrust Ino because they were the off-springs of his two closest friends. Apples, after all, do not fall far from the tree. The agreement ruined Ino's plan of rooming with her best friend, Haruno Sakura, in one of Konoha Univeristy's many dormitories, but at least she had his permission of moving out.

And so, a week before the fall semester started, Yamanaka Ino stood in front of a brick apartment. She would have had already stood there a week before, as with the case of her neighbors (one of whom already held a job), had her father not prolonged her leaving. The apartment wasn't amazing, and it was certainly not squeal-worthy. It was not an apartment fit for "Daddy's princess," but the apartment meant something that was definitely, certainly, unquestionably squeal-worthy—freedom.

Freedom. Many fight for it, many die for it, many long for it. To Yamanaka Ino, freedom was no longer something to fight for, something to die for, and most definitely not something to long for because she finally has freedom.

Freedom to do what, you ask?

_Freedom to party,_ she practically squealed.

"Stop squealing," Nara Shikamaru reprimanded as he lifted the heavy box with a sigh, probably thinking that the whole helping a friend move was very troublesome.

She turned around and glared at him, but she couldn't keep the mad expression for long. She was free now, and it's impossible not to smile. She walked around him and grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk, casually placed it on top of the box which her companion was carrying ("Tch, troublesome"), grabbed the last of her stuff—another duffel bag—slung it on her shoulder and closed the trunk of her car. She caught sight of freedom again and squea—

"Stop squealing," her companion, again, interjected. Then, he walked away, as if he just commented on something trivial—the weather or sports, definitely not offending Yamanaka Ino. And offending Yamanaka Ino was not something anyone could walk away from. Had he not been carrying her stuff, her dear lovely stuff, she would have pummeled him to the ground, but alas, he was carrying her stuff, her dear lovely stuff. So she resorted to a retort.

"You can be such a dick sometimes. It's a free country!" she snapped. He was skating on thin ice…

"Tch, no wonder Sakura calls you Ino-p—never mind" he nonchalantly dropped the comment, finally realizing the hole he was digging, the hole in which Ino would bury his dead body. "Open the door for me?"

She ignored his request. "What, Shikamaru, _what_." It wasn't a question; it was a threat.

"Precious, Ino-precious. Anyway," he added hastily; he could sense his impending death, "can you open the door? Your stuff isn't really getting any lighter, you know."

Her eyebrows rose in amusement. It was a good save, she had to admit, but he wasn't getting off easily. "Fuck you" she smirked before opening the door. Instead of letting Shikamaru enter first, she did the honor and left Shikamaru scurrying behind her before the door finally closed.

"Thanks a lot, Ino" he glared.

Ino ignored his sarcasm as she pressed the up button of the elevator. "So what time is Choji coming home from his work? I want him to cook up something yummy to celebrate my freedom!" she pumped her fist in the air excitedly.

"I'm not his mother, Ino-precious," Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "I don't know when he'll be home."

And for the second time that day, Shikamaru offended Ino and survived unscathed. Instead of reprimanding him, giving him the old Ino tirade, she simply cursed at him, a curse barely audible, and she just crossed her arms and sulked. Silence fell between them (quite miraculously considering it was Ino, he would later say) until the elevator dinged, signaling that it was arriving. Ino wordlessly (again, a miraculous feat) entered the elevator. She was tempted to press the close button before he could board, but decided against it. He was carrying her dear, lovely stuff after all.

1st floor…

2nd floor…

3rd floor…

"He gets off work right about now, so he'll probably be home soon to cook something yummy to celebrate your freedom" he sighed.

Ino raised her eyebrows. Of all people, she didn't expect him to break the silence. She beamed and pumped another fist in the air, "Yay! And here I was thinking about how to convince Daddy to let me move in with Sakura, but I think I'll stay here instead" she smirked in satisfaction upon seeing Shikamaru's 'goddammit' look.

No one walks away from offending Yamanaka Ino completely unscathed.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was less confident than her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Granted that Sakura was also smart, perhaps even smarter than Ino, she was nowhere as wealthy or as pretty. In fact, during her elementary school days, she was often teased because of her forehead. The consequence of which led to Ino and Sakura's friendship.

Fed up with the bullying, Sakura used her bangs to hide her offensive forehead. The act, however, had an opposite effect. Instead of alleviating her hardship, it only worsened the situation. Having bangs meant that she was indeed affected by the bullying, that she was indeed sensitive about her forehead, and having bangs meant admitting defeat. It wasn't until Ino helped her, stretched a hand of friendship, that her life finally turned out for the better. Ino was indeed a good friend, and she was indeed a good person, a person so good that sometimes, Sakura can't help but feel overwhelmed by her presence.

It's for this reason that she guiltily delighted in the fact that Ino won't be moving in with her. She loves Ino, she really does, and she was genuinely sad when Ino delivered the news of their ruined plan. It's just that sometimes, just sometimes, Sakura feels so overshadowed by Ino's presence that she feels the need to break away without hurting her friend's feelings. Sakura loves Ino, and it was for this reason that she opted prolong her moving a week later and endure her mother's overbearing attitude a week longer. She wanted to keep Ino company.

And so, while Ino moved in into an apartment two blocks away, Sakura was at Konoha University, trying to find her building. Konoha University was anything and everything she deemed it to be. It should be, for tuition was not at all cheap. It wasn't that Sakura was poor, but Sakura's mother often griped about it for reasons more than just financial. In her eyes, the community college near their house was just as good.

Quite similar to Ino's father, but in the same sense not really (for she's on a whole level entirely), Sakura's mother was just as overly protective. Every step that Sakura takes outside their house, her mother fears that her only child would be raped. She was right in fearing so, but at the same time, she wasn't. Sakura was a very beautiful child, but she was also just as tough.

In a contradictory move on her mother's part, she would always ask Sakura to do the groceries, housework, and pick her up when she's out drinking with her friends. Being raped, be damned. It's probably for this reason that Sakura often feels immense admiration for her dad. Despite her mom's irresponsibility, he still sticks around. Sakura would have left the first chance she got, and in a sense, she did. Moving out wasn't really a choice, for transportation between her house and Konoha University was impossible; but she could have chosen to attend the community college near her home. Well, it didn't matter either way whether she chose to leave or not, for she was finally free.

Freedom. Many fight for it, many die for it, many long for it. To Haruno Sakura, freedom was no longer something to fight for, something to die for, and most definitely not something to long for because she finally has freedom.

Freedom to do what, you ask?

_Freedom from my mother,_ she relished at the thought until she felt her jeans vibrating. She took out her phone and was not surprised to see her mom calling. _Well, as much freedom as I can get from her anyway._

Sighing, she pressed answer. "Yeah, mom? I checked in with you literally just minutes ago when I arrived here! Yeah, I still haven't been raped." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course, I'll be safe…how? There's security. Don't you remember from the tour? You did ask a lot of questions…what? I'm not implying anything! Watch my tone? What-"

Before the mother and daughter could get into a more heated argument, Sakura's phone was knocked out of her hands as she was thrown off-balance by what looked like a yellow flash; consequently, she fell on the ground rather ungraciously.

"Oh, fuck! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" someone practically screamed next to her ear. She could tell that he was one energetic guy. "I was in a hurry so I wasn't really paying attention…sorry. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," she said rather haughtily and she pushed herself up from the floor. Her mom was already pissing her off, and on top of that, a guy knocks her down, rather ungraciously, mind you. It was embarrassing, to the say the least.

"I'm really sorry. Here's your bag" he apologized as he handed Sakura her duffel bag. She took the bag nonchalantly while she dusted her jeans. She was so mad that she couldn't even look at him. "Here's your phone too. Um, I think your mom is on the line"

Her head immediately shot up. _No way._ Not only would she be labeled a klutz from falling so ungraciously, but now she would also be labeled as someone who couldn't stay away from her mother (it's true but still, it wasn't something she'd tell the world). Her mother's screeching, which she still could hear despite the phone being away from her ear did not lessen the humiliation of the situation. _Great, just great._

She took the phone and held in beside her ear. "Hello? Yeah, I'm fine…someone just bumped into me…look it's no big deal...okayIhavetogoloveyoutoobye" and she quickly hung up and turned off her phone before her mom could even call her again. She knew she'd regret that later. She finally looked at the perpetrator properly, and she noticed that he was staring, intently, so intently that she paled. _Do I have something on my face?_

"W-what?" she asked reluctantly. She felt insecure by his stare, and the fact that he was kind of cute did not help lessen that. For a brief moment, she thought she was about to be raped, until she realized her thoughts and reprimanded herself for thinking like her mother. Her mother was really getting into her, which further proved that Sakura really did need to break free.

"You're so fucking pretty!" he announced happily with a huge grin.

She blushed madly. It wasn't everyday that she was told she was pretty, especially by someone of considerable cuteness. He had blonde hair, blue eyes; and the same blonde-haired, blue-eyed someone just called her pretty. Before she could say anything, however, the blonde waved to someone behind her.

"Sasuke! I'll be right there!" he yelled to him before shifting back to her. "I'm really sorry about knocking you and everything. I can be such a dick sometimes. I promise I'll make it up to you! I'm really sorry!" he clapped his hands in front of him and made bowing gestures.

"I-it's alright," she stuttered, taken aback by his sincerity and genuineness. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. I really have to go, though, because of that fucking idiot over there. Anyway, I'll see you around!" he jogged away before stopping and turning around, "Oh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way! What's yours?"

Sakura turned around. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura!" she replied, not as loud but still audible.

"Your name's also fucking pretty!" he grinned. "Anyway, I'll see you around Sakura!" he waved before turning around and running into someone she assumed to be 'Sasuke.' Her eyes trailed towards said person, and her breath hitched. He had raven black hair, and he was absolutely, certainly, unquestionably…

_Beautiful._

* * *

If the black 2011 IGL G coupe ™ was not enough to grab any and all's attention, the very beautiful woman who stepped out from said car certainly did. She was indeed very beautiful. She had long, curly hair, and her legs were long and flawless. She was nothing short of a goddess, and everyone around her took notice. They were so mesmerized by her beauty that they did not even notice the other female who stepped out of the car.

She had long dark hair, which almost looked dark blue in the sun. She was also very pretty, but her timid and shy demeanor made it easy to overlook that fact. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

She was the oldest of the two daughters of Hyuuga Hiashi, owner and director of the huge and prominent Hyuuga Corporation. As the first born and heir to the fortune, Hiashi held great expectations for her. As he would later realize, however, Hinata lacked the necessary skills to properly run a whole corporation. Hinata was neither cunning nor worthy of the title, and she was no sooner deemed a lost cause. The position was passed onto her younger sister, Hanabi, and Hinata was left in the care of her tutor, Kurenai Yuuhi.

The loss of her father's faith in her caused a terrible blow to her already dangerously low self-esteem, and she would always spend time crying alone, something Kurenai Yuuhi was not unaware of. In hopes of Hinata regaining her confidence in herself, Kurenai urged her to move into one of the dormitories in Konoha University, and more importantly, away from the Hyuuga household, which served as constant reminder of her failures. Hinata refused at first, but her compliant nature later betrayed her, and she felt she had no choice.

Once Hinata had her backpack from the trunk (the rest of her things were already in her dormitory), Kurenai slammed her trunk closed, and she looked at Hinata intently.

"Freedom," Kurenai started, "many fight for it, many die for it, many long for it. But to you, Hinata, freedom is no longer something to fight for, something to die for, and most definitely not something to long for because you finally have freedom."

"Freedom to do what?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled and touched Hinata's cheek, "Freedom to be you. This university will be your new home, and here, no one will force you to become someone you're not, and no one will scorn you for being who you are. Be yourself, Hinata, because your true self is more beautiful than anything else you could be," she wisely advised.

A teary-eyed Hinata brought a hand on Kurenai's hand that was on her chick. "Thank you, Kurenia-sensei, for everything."

Kurenai pulled Hinata into her chest and wrapped her hands around her. "I'm no longer your teacher, Hinata. You'll have new ones now, but I will always be your friend." She pulled away to look at her former student in the eye, "Call me if you're in trouble or anything, alright?" When Hinata nodded, Kurenai pulled her in for a supposedly last hug. "I'll miss you."

Hinata choked back a sob and hugged her former teacher tighter, "I'll miss you too"

"Don't cry! We promised each other we wouldn't cry remember? See? Now you're making me cry too" she tried to laugh it off, but some tears escaped anyway.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're moving, aren't you? I probably won't see you for a while" Hinata whispered to Kurenai's chest.

The two hugged for a while longer before Kurenai finally forced Hinata to break away. Hinata noticed the wet spot on which her head had previously been. "Ah, I got your shirt all wet! I am so sorry" Hinata bowed apologetically.

"Hinata," Kurenai called her name firmly, which made the said girl stop bowing midway and look at her former teacher, "Don't forget; be yourself." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Anyway, it's probably time for me to go. I still have to pack, you know" she chuckled.

With a last brief hug, she walked towards her car, and before stepping in, she waved a last goodbye to Hinata. Kurenai sped off, leaving Hinata on the sidewalk looking after her speeding car. When the car was finally out of sight, Hinata turned to look for her new residence.

On her way, someone bumped into her, causing her to fall backwards. She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the pavement on which she was standing, but the contact never happened. Instead, she felt hands on her back. She opened her eyes to a blonde haired, blue-eyed young man, and she blushed at such close proximity.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" he called to whomever bumped into her. He turned back towards Hinata and lightly pushed her upright. "Are you alright? People can be such dicks sometimes."

Out of sheer surprise, Hinata instinctively pulled away. Realizing how rude her that act must have been, she immediately bowed. "T-thank you."

"You don't need to be so formal!" he said goodheartedly as he pushed her shoulders upright. "But you have to stop looking down while walking, ok? Or else, you'll get knocked down again, and I won't be there to catch you"

Hinata was so taken aback that all she could do was stare dazedly at her savior.

"Naruto, goddammit, did you fucking bump into a girl again?" she was snapped out of her trance and looked for the source of the voice—a guy with raven black hair. She looked back to the blonde in front of her whose head was turned towards the guy with black hair. _So his name is Naruto._

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, huh, Sasuke?" he glared at said Sasuke. "Besides, I didn't bump into her. I didn't bump into you, right?" he turned back to her.

Before she could reply, however, Sasuke dismissed the discussion, reminding Naruto that they were almost late. The two hurriedly left, but not without Naruto saying, "Don't forget what I said. Look up!"

And Hyuuga Hinata finally saw the faces of the owners of the feet she usually would usually see.

[Chapter 1 End]

* * *

What'd you think? Please tell me in a review! Reviews are my food, and I am starving.

Gochisosama deshita :)


	2. Trouble Comes in Two's

I don't own _Naruto_. Masashi Kinomoto does. All respect and credit go to him. Anything you recognize is not mine.

Huge thanks to **celeste carla**, **pattie mayonnaise**, **PeaceForEternity**, **KibaShikaNejiNaru . Luvr** , **Finnick Odair In His Underwear**, and **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36** for the support! :)

* * *

[Chapter 2: Roommates]

Uchiha Sasuke, as the name implied, was a man of wealthy stature. He had the perfect Adonis body — toned muscular body, chiseled features, shiny raven black hair. He embodied the beauty that many, if not all, Ancient Greek artists sought, admired, and reproduced. He looked perfect; but in all honesty, he had no choice in the matter. He _had_ to be perfect, for he was an Uchiha, and not just a common Uchiha, but the heir, the heir to the name that influenced the country both economically and politically.

So why was the seemingly perfect Adonis-like heir practically speeding towards a restaurant as if it were the last restaurant in town? A long, well thought-out reasoning could be given, but in the end, simply two words would suffice — Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was a friend in a weird sense of the word. The two met in a playground, and immediately, they disliked each other, perhaps even borderline hatred. That much was expected. They were complete opposites like water and oil. He was brooding, arrogant, selfish, and quite frankly, not a very approachable kid, while Naruto on the other hand was always hyper and upbeat, with an almost permanent grin on his face. They repelled each other, but out of this common animosity grew friendship, surprising as it was. Their friendship was, in a word, ironic. They hated each other, and yet, they cared for each just the same.

Despite knowing that Naruto would be attending the same university and that he would be living in the residence hall just as he would, Uzumaki Naruto's arrival to Uchiha Sasuke's dormitory was unexpected, to say the least, and despite their unconventional friendship, his arrival was not at all welcomed; the Uchiha was under the impression that he would have no roommates. It was, after all, one of the conditions that he specifically informed the university. As an Uchiha, he was allowed to have these "conditions" except, as made apparent by the blonde's arrival, the no-roommate condition.

To clear the obvious misunderstanding in the situation, he called the administration office. A young voice answered, who transferred him to another line. Finally, he was talking to the director, who verified Naruto's right to be in that room — the room in which he resided.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I cannot accommodate your request. Konoha Universtiy is a great and prestigious university that has a long history of fairness. The approval of your no-roommate request will entail special privileges, privileges that not every other student have, which endangers the long history of fairness that this university has been known for."

With that, Uchiha Sasuke was stuck with Uzumaki Naruto, much to both their chagrins, especially Sasuke because he knew that he was bound to get dragged by Naruto to his little outings. Such is an example.

"Hey, hey, did you see that?" asked Naruto as he excitedly pointed out the car window. "I think a turtle just passed us" he added somewhat sardonically as he sulkily leaned back against his seat.

"Tch, then why don't you take your car, huh? Oh, that's right" Sasuke smirked, "you can't."

Naruto straightened, completely irritated. "Shut up! It's not my fault I can't pass the fucking driving test."

"Driving test?" sneered Sasuke, "You can't even pass the driver's_ permit_ test!"

"You're so fucking annoying! Just drive faster; Choji's shift is ending" he sulked.

* * *

Akimichi Choji was the second-best cook the restaurant has seen, second only for the sole reason of having the habit to occasionally eat the food he had prepared. He was indeed a skilled cook, and perhaps it was thanks to his abundant experience in eating and tasting food that made him so, for Choji was indeed an excellent eater. He could eat anything and everything edible, and from experience he knew what was good and what was not so good (it was still good, just not as good, for there was no food that was bad). Perhaps his cooking skills were inherited. Both his parents were chefs, very skilled and accomplished chefs; therefore, he grew up eating five star gourmet meals. As heavenly as his childhood may sound, it was not at all good, however.

In consequence of his parents' great cooking, Choji grew to be larger than average. He had not minded in the beginning; after all, his parents were also larger than average. He had not minded until it was made into his realization that it was hateful to be larger than average — he was supposedly slower and weaker, and had in consequence, been teased and isolated. A dark cloud hovered over his childhood, but as he was soon to find out, every cloud had its silver lining. The silver lining took its form in Nara Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji's friendship blossomed from the day Shikamaru defended Choji from their playmates with the former's logic. They were playing "ninja," a game that was a cross between hide-and-seek and tag. Many excluded Choji from playing for aforementioned reasons, but Shikamaru nonchalantly pointed out that they could not possibly play without Choji, for playing with odd number of players was not as fun. The others did not yield, and Choji left with a heavy heart. His heart was not alleviated of its burden until Shikamaru came to him just moments later, out of sheer coincidence it would seem. Apparently, Choji was sitting in Shikamaru's favorite cloud-watching spot (for the boy did love watching the clouds). Choji promptly moved to the side, and Shikamaru invited him to join him. In return, Choji shared his chips, and from then on, their friendship was born.

It was because of Nara Shikamaru that Akimichi Choji accepted and held pride in his current self — larger than average. It was also because of Shikamaru that he continued to eat, for such bullying would force any other kid who was not lucky enough to have a Nara Shikamaru in his life to turn to anorexia, especially if that kid had a Yamanaka Ino for a friend.

Yamanaka Ino would often deride Choji for eating so much. "It isn't healthy!" she would say. But more often, she cited aesthetics to be the reason. At first, he was deeply hurt, but because of Shikamaru, Choji accepted his appearance and accepted Ino's somewhat distorted views, though he disagreed with them. Speaking of Ino, she was soon to come, and he was very much excited to see her (even her derisions). He was about to take his apron off (for his boss said he could leave early) when a blonde and a black haired stoic male entered. Choji knew them well. The blonde was his number one customer, after all.

"Choji! You're still here! I thought you left already 'cause this guy over here drove like a freakin' grandma!" the blonde immediately exclaimed from the door.

"Hey, you whippersnappers! Don't go insulting us old people!" an old man who was conveniently seated next to Naruto (who was also _conveniently_ yelling as was expected from his hyperactive nature) scolded. "Kids these days have no respect!"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto for his rudeness, and Naruto winced in pain. "GrandMA, I said grand_ma_. It's not like I insulted _him_!"

"Sorry, guys, I'm about to take off" informed Choji from behind the counter. "My friend's coming today and — "

"What?" Naruto immediately ran to the counter and looked like he was about to jump over it to shake some sense into the skilled cook. Thankfully, Sasuke restrained him just in time, for which the cashier at the register who understandably feared for his life was most thankful. "Your shift hasn't ended yet!" Naruto desperately pointed to the clock.

"Boss said I could leave early" Choji shrugged.

"But Choji, you're like the best cook here! I'm serious! It could even rival Ichiraku — "

Naruto's accolade was interrupted by a gasp, immediately followed by quick footsteps, and not a moment after, Naruto was faced with a surprisingly teary-eyed Choji. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders from across the counter, "N-Naruto, d-d-do you really mean that?" he looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the absurd scene, "So fucking typical."

Near the entrance, the old man was still muttering about the respect, or lack thereof, of "kids these days."

Naruto put his shoulders on Choji's and looked at him squarely in the eye. He had the most determined look anyone could wear, and after a moment of intently and dramatically staring at each other, he nodded. "I do."

Naruto's affirmation broke the dams in Choji's eyes, and the latter's tears spilled, and he enclosed the blonde into a hug. "Oh, Naruto, that's the _nicest_ compliment I've ever gotten! I'll cook for you! Anything! I'll cook anything!"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Really?" After Choji's nod of affirmation, Naruto turned to Sasuke as much as he could (he was still in Choji's clutches) and happily exclaimed, "Hear that, Sasuke? He'll stay!"

Choji was so happy that he ignored his vibrating phone in his pocket. He knew who was calling even without looking. There was only one person who would call him at that time, after all. _Sorry, Shikamaru, but I'm sure you and Ino still need more time catching up._

* * *

Shikamaru threw his phone to his side in frustration. Akimichi Choji _knew_ that a certain Yamanaka Ino was coming that day, and he _knew_ how troublesome that Yamanaka Ino was. Most definitely, Choji _knew_ how much a certain Nara Shikamaru needed him, and yet Akimichi Choji was nowhere in sight. "Troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"SHIKAMARU!" he heard a shriek, and immediately he knew what was coming. As expected, a certain platinum blonde marched towards him, and stopped _conveniently _in front of the television he was watching. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended _it_ didn't exist, _it_ would go away. "Shikamaru," it growled, and he suppressed a groan. _It_ was definitely staying.

"What now, Ino?" he sighed as he finally opened his eyes to look at her, only to get an eyeful of her exposed boobs. She was wearing a V-neck, and by law of gravity, the V fell downwards when she bent down forwards to his level, exposing what it was initially supposed to cover. "Nice bra" he smirked.

Ino abruptly hit Shikamaru in the head, making the latter fall sideward onto the couch he was sitting on (he was too lazy to offer any resistance). "You're such a fucking idiot!" she straightened up, a bit embarrassed as evident by little redness of her face. "Anyway, stop changing the subject!" She ominously put a hand on her hips, and the other pointed towards the kitchen to her right. "Your kitchen!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered (which thankfully _it _didn't hear) before sitting upright. He looked up at Ino, "What about it?"

Her eye twitched. "_What about it? _Can you even call that a kitchen? Your fridge is empty, your sink is like a fucking dumpster, and your trash is like a fucking dump _truck_! Is Choji okay with all of this?"

"Look, we had a big dinner last night that's why fridge is empty. Too tired to wash the dishes. Went to bed. Woke up late. Choji had work and I had to help you move. No time to clean. There, case closed. Now can you go to your apartment and unpack?"

Ino ignored his request and in exasperation, she dropped onto the couch beside him. She leaned her head back and put a wrist on her eyes as a sign of definite exhaustion. "Ugh, I feel like I'm getting white hairs just from dealing with you guys. And it hasn't even been a day!" she complained.

"Yeah?" asked Shikamaru, amused by the irony of her statement. "But seriously, go unpack and put some pants on."

Ino dropped her hand from her eyes and looked at her friend with an expression that was a cross between amusement and bewilderment. "What are you talking about? I'm wearing shorts."

"Those are shorts? That's smaller than fucking underwear"

"Have you seen my underwear?" Ino suggestively asked as she leaned towards him just as seductively.

"Please, Ino, don't put such horrible images in my head" he griped as he leaned his head back on the sofa, his head looking up at the ceiling, but not for long, for he was pushed sideward yet again. "Goddammit, I'm not a fucking daruma."

"Yeah? Well you're a fucking jerk" she sulked as she leaned back against the couch. Then, in a completely bipolar move, she smirked. "You better enjoy that image, though, because that's as far you'll see."

"Thank god" Shikamaru sighed as he pushed himself upright again, only for Ino to push him back down. "Goddammit!"

Ino stood up from the couch, completely irritated. "_When_ is Choji coming?" She looked down at her lazy friend who hasn't even made the effort of getting up. After she regained her composure with the help of a few deep breaths, she sat back down and looked at his still lying figure. "Call Choji."

"Why me? Call him yourself."

"Because I'm really irritated and I feel I'd explode on him and I don't want to explode on him because I haven't seen him in a week!" her voice was getting tenser with each word.

Shikamaru really had no choice but to comply unless he wanted an early death (and death at Ino's hands was not at all pleasant). Thankfully, his phone was just beside him. After a few rings, the perpetrator finally answered. "Hey, where the _fuck_ are you? What?" his eyebrows knotted in annoyance as he finally stood upright. It was awkward talking while lying on the couch. Ino was a bit alarmed by his expression and her irritated expression was replaced by concern. "I thought you said you'd be able to leave early?" Shikamaru sighed, "So what time are you getting out then? Okay, you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me. Hello? Choji?" he pulled his phone away from his ear. Choji had hung up. "Goddammit."

"What'd he say?"

"Said he'll be stuck at his work for a while. Lots of customers, apparently. Tch, what a liar."

"Don't judge him! He could really just be busy" Ino admonished.

"Yeah, busy with what? Serving two, maybe three or four, people?" seeing Ino's confused face, he elaborated. "The voices on the phone, it didn't seem like there was a crowd since I could perfectly make out the conversation in the background and there were only about three voice, including Choji."

"That _damn_ liar," Ino growled. She stood up. "Alright, if he won't come to us, then we go to him."

"Tell him I said hi" said Shikamaru nonchalantly as he turned his interest back to the television program. Sensing Ino's stare, he looked up at her (despite every rational part of him saying otherwise). "What? I'm not coming with you" he answered her unasked question before turning his attention back to the television.

Ino moved her body strategically so that she blocked his view. "Yes, you are. I don't know where he works. You do. We'll use my car. I'll drive. Deal?"

"Seriously, you need to wear pants, or longer shorts at least" said Shikamaru, ignoring Ino's proposal. "It's like you're asking to be raped."

Ino smirked. "Jealous you won't be my first?" she morbidly teased, but Shikamaru would have none of it.

"That's not something you should be joking about, Ino" glared Shikamaru, looking genuinely irritated.

She was taken aback by his sudden hostility. "Well, sorry, I didn't know I was talking to daddy" she sardonically replied. "Anyway, are we going to Choji or not?"

Shikamaru looked up at her. "If I say no, is there even any chance at all that you'd leave me alone? No? Ok, yeah, we're definitely going."

"Oh! I should ask Sakura to come along. More order equals more food to cook. That'll teach Choji" said Ino deviously as she fished for her phone from her back pocket.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, still drunk from the beautiful sight of the beautiful raven-haired young man who went by the name of Sasuke, entered her dorm in a daze. He was indeed beautiful, and the pink-haired female could not help but blush at the mere thought of him. It wasn't until sometime after that she noticed a set of suitcases on the other side of the room. She moved from her side of the room to examine them. They weren't of cheap materials, Sakura noticed upon close examination.

"Wow, this chick must be an heiress" she commented and sighed as she moved back to her bed. "Great, now I'll probably be stuck with a stuck-up, snobby, rich-ass daddy's girl." Sakura regretted that Ino wasn't moving in with her, for though Ino was a bit overwhelming, her presence was very much preferred over the stuck-up, snobby, rich-ass daddy's girl heiress that was her roommate.

Sakura was so tempted to take Ino's offer of eating together just so she could avoid any confrontation with her roommate, but in the end, she chose to decline. She had a lot of unpacking to do as evident from the boxes around her. Apart from that, she really did not want to eat at a restaurant, much less at a restaurant in which a certain Akimichi worked. She was well-aware of how tempting his cooking could be, and she knew that she would end up overstuffing herself as usual, and that simply would not do. She was trying to lose weight, for heaven's sake. It was not that there was a need for it, but she knew that she was not so skinny either. She needed to look perfect for Sasuke.

Her fantasies pertaining to the said young man was interrupted by the opening of the door, and Sakura immediately braced herself. Smile and be nice, she constantly reminded herself. It became her mantra. _Smile and be nice. Smile and be nice. Smile and be nice._ But to her surprise, instead of a high maintenance girl that she was expecting, an innocent-looking one entered. She exuded an aura of gentleness and every other word associated with innocence.

"Hi!" she stood up from her bed and walked closer to her new roommate. The girl jumped in surprise. It seemed she was also in a daze when she walked in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Haruno Sakura" she smiled as she extended a hand.

The girl shook her hand with a smile, a smile that was just as gentle. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga, huh?" Sakura's eyebrows rose. "That explains the expensive suitcases." Surprisingly, (but it shouldn't be surprising at all taking her appearance into account) instead of bragging about how expensive they were, Hinata blushed and seemed to get flustered in _embarrassment_. She immediately started explaining how she didn't want to buy those but that her teacher made her get them. Sakura was genuinely surprised by her reaction, and upon getting over her initial shock, she just had to laugh at the situation at hand. "What are you getting flustered for? That's not something to be embarrassed about!"

"B-but Sakura-san, you must think I'm really haughty and conceited for buying those" Hinata couldn't look at Sakura in the eye in fear of Sakura's inevitable affirmation.

Sakura paled, for she really did think that. She hid her embarrassment with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, psh, no, I don't. What made you think that?" Hinata picked up her head with a smile of relief at Sakura's words. "Anyway" hastily continued Sakura, "You're a really nice girl. You know, if it were any other girl owning those suitcases, they would've totally shoved it in my face. I'm glad you're my roommate"

Hinata smiled as well, "I'm glad you're my roommate too, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled. She really was relieved. If her roommate turned out to be any other girl other than Hyuuga Hinata, for Hyuuga Hinata was possibly the only heiress who was sweet and gentle, Sakura would have moved out immediately of the dorm (for transferring rooms were near-impossible) and moved in with Ino. And though Ino was indeed a good person, Sakura would not want to move in with her for selfish, and maybe even irrational, reasons.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sneezed.

"Hey, that's dangerous, you know" her passenger casually commented. "As if driving in heels isn't dangerous enough" he added as an afterthought.

Yamanaka Ino smirked in reply, "I can't help it. Someone must be thinking of me. And, really, who could blame them? Don't say a word" she warned her passenger. She knew that he was about to burst her bubble. She could already see his pin, his pointy and sharp pin.

"I —" Ino clicked her tongue in interruption, and Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh. The girl can be so troublesome. "Look Ino —" she clicked her tongue again, and his eyebrow twitched. "Goddammit, Ino, fucking listen to me!"

"No! I know you're just going to put me down again. You know, Shikamaru, you should be thankful I still have the level of confidence I do now seeing as I'm forever your victim of harsh words and all" she ranted.

"Yeah, yeah, as much as I like spending time with you too, you just passed Choji's workplace."

"Goddammit, Shikamaru, why didn't you say sooner?" she complained, and the object of her irritation heaved a sigh as he looked out his window. _Troublesome._

Finally, after a couple of turns, they made it to Choji's workplace, much to both of their reliefs. "Finally! And it's so near too! You're a sucky tour guide, by the way" Ino commented as she got out of her car. "I mean, seriously, this trip should've been ten minutes, tops"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he walked ahead of her. He tried his earlier strategy again. Maybe if he ignored _it_, _it_ would go away. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" he heard. _Troublesome_.

"Anyway, just so you know, you're paying" Ino casually stated as she caught up beside him. Her statement caught him by surprise, she knew, since the latter stopped in his tracks. "What are you surprised about? Duh, you're the guy, so you pay! Besides, it's not like I'll be eating anyway. I'm still on my diet, you know. I'm just here to order food, so Choji would have lots of cooking to do. Serves him right for ditching us."

Shikamaru just sighed as he started walking ahead of her. She was indeed so _troublesome_.

Once they entered the restaurant, however, all of her irritation towards anyone and everyone disappeared as she caught a heavenly sight. It wasn't Choji chatting with a blonde. It wasn't the blond chatting with Choji. It was the raven-haired male, stoically eating his meal. He was just so _beautiful_.

"Choji!" she called, her voice dripping with happiness and cheerfulness as she practically skipped towards the said man, who abruptly stood from his seat, fear apparent in his face. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" she hugged him.

Choji looked at Shikamaru with wide eyes, confused and downright scared. Shikamaru, however, looked just as confused as he was. "I-Ino, I am so sorry. Please don't kill m—"

"What are you talking about, silly?" Ino pinched his cheek, though a bit harder that she should. "Anyway, who are these people?"

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naru—" but before the poor blonde could even finish his introductions, Ino waved him off, "That's nice, but what's his name?" she pointed to the beautiful man across the blonde. "Oh, him? That's just Sasuke" the person named Naru replied offhandedly. Her eyebrows rose. No wonder he was so beautiful, he was an Uchiha. Ino sat in the seat beside him and introduced herself somewhat seductively, "Hi, Sasuke-kun, I'm Ino."

And in the background, Choji was confused, but more importantly, relieved that he had survived Ino's wrath. Shikamaru heaved a sigh. It was so _troublesome_. Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the scene and just went back to his eating his wonderfully scrumptious food. The scene before them was typical, after all.

[Chapter 2 End]

* * *

Thanks for reading! Oh, and for leaving a review *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
